


Plot

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [11]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is plotting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot

Garak entered the infirmary with a wicked grin on his face.

“Hello, my dear. Care to join me for dinner?”

Julian sent the tailor an apologetic smile.

“I'm sorry, Elim, I can't. I have to be here when the Lissepian envoy arrives to prepare for the medical conference.”

Smiling even wider, Garak said:

“Ah, I'm afraid the Lissepians will not arrive until tomorrow. Apparently they've found evidence of a plot against the envoy.”

Julian quirked an eyebrow.

“Indeed?”

Garak simply smiled innocently.

Sighing, Julian shook his head at his lover.

“I love you, Elim, but you're a devious bastard sometimes.”


End file.
